I Want a Sapphire!
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Sequel to I Want a Rose. More attempted humor. Drew wants May to give him a sapphire Pokémon carving. So when she finally does, feelings are revealed in the most unexpected places. r&r PLEASE!


A**/N: ****Yay****! I got three reviews with requests for a sequel. So I'm writing one. This will have more ****contestshipping**** happiness. This is actually worse than ****" I**** Want a Rose" because…actually, I don't know why. I'll figure it out later. Anyway, that's that…Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I never own Pokémon, and never will. No surprise there.

Summary: Drew wants May to give him a sapphire Pokémon carving. So when she finally does, feelings are revealed in the most unexpected places.

About the sapphires: May's been giving Drew fake sapphires that look like Pokémon " for his Roselia" (yeah right!) ever since they first met in their first Jhoto contest in return for his roses.

_May: Um, before you read this fic, I just__ want you to know those __sapphires__ are really for __Roselia_

_Drew: So you don't give them to me because you like me?_

_" May__: It's not that. It's just that…_

_Author: You don't want to admit you feelings__ to Drew?_

_May: No! I mean I don't have any feelings for Drew…_

_Drew: I thought you liked me…do you want me to cry?_

_May: No…Well…_

_Author: Let's see what happens when we read the fic! __Yay_

" So May, can I have the sapphire or not?" Drew asked.

" I told you already, the answer is no!"

" No? What do you mean no?"

" No…no as in no! No means no! What else can I mean by no?"

" No what?" Drew asked.

" No you can't have a sapphire Pokémon carving!"

" No what?"

" No sapphire carving, I told you already!"

" Why not?"

" Because I don't want to give you one, that's why! Why else?"

" Why not?" Drew asked again. May hated to have to repeat things. Drew loved teasing her this way. But the truth was, he wasn't only persisting on the subject to annoy her, but also because he treasured May's sapphires as much as she treasured his roses.

" Why not what?" May asked.

" Why not give me a sapphire carving?"

" What sapphire carving?" May asked him.

" The one you always give me in a contest," Drew said in a puzzled voice.

" What sapphire carving?" May asked again.

" The ones you give me in the contests! WHAT OTHER SAPPHIRE CARVING IS THERE?" screamed Drew, jumping up and down like May was a few minutes ago.

" I don't know? What other is there?" May's teasing was working. Drew's face turned red and he was really mad now…

" Why won't you give me a carving? I deserve one, don't I? I gave you a rose didn't I?

" Yes you did, but no, you don't deserve one," May replied simply.

" I do too!"

" Why not?"

" Why not what?" Drew asked her.

" What do you mean 'why not what?"' May asked.

" That has nothing to do with what I was saying…"

" Ohhhhh! True there…Anyway… Why not let you go without a carving?" May replied. Boy this was fun. She never knew what pleasure she could get out of teasing Drew back!

" Because I want one, that's why not!!!" Drew shouted angrily.

" So?"

" So what? What do you mean so?" Drew asked, trying to tease May again.

" So means so! How can you explain what so means?" May asked, heating up again.

" I _know _how _I_ can explain so. I asked what _you_ mean by so. How _you_ explain it," Drew said.

" Huh?" asked May.

" You don't get it, do you?" Drew asked.

" Yes I do!" May cried. And suddenly, she did. " Hey! You're just annoying me again!"

" Yes I am…now give me my carving!"

" No!"

" Yes! I want one! So give me one. Give me one now! Now, now, now!" Drew cried.

" Sorry, no can do," May said with fake sweetness in her voice.

Drew stamped his foot this time, and cried, " I…WANT…A…SAPPHIRE…CARVING. SO, I SUGGEST YOU SHOULD GIVE ME ONE ORELSE. GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I GET REALLY, REALLY ANGRY! TOO LATE! ALREADY TOO ANGRY!" Drew cried, unable to control himself.

" Calm down!" May cried, scared for a minute.

Drew started to laugh. " Man, I'm not _that_ desperate for one!" he said through his laughs.

" So it was all a joke?"

"Yup!"

" But you really want a sapphire, right?" May asked.

" Duh!" Drew said.

" Ugh!"

" What do you mean ugh?" Drew asked.

" UGH MEANS UGH! WHAT OTHER _UGH _IS THERE?" May screamed shrilly.

Drew sighed simply, in a teasing way that angered May. " Oh how sad it is to watch the unskilled, exceptionally lucky co-ordiantors explain themselves," he said.

Sounds awfully and horribly familiar, huh?

" What?" cried May. " How dare you!"

" I regret saying that I don't know. How do I dare?" Drew asked in his cool way. He smirked and flipped his hair.

" You are so annoying!"

" I am, aren't I? But if what I said about you isn't true, then how do you explain me always being right about you all of those other times?" Drew said.

" Well…um…" May struggled for an answer, or an explanation, but she couldn't think of one suitable to say to Drew.

" You know, you don't always have to explain yourself," Drew said calmly.

" You're right," May said. " And I don't always have to get angry, or refuse. Here," she handed him a box. " There's a carving in there. It's a real sapphire."

" Thanks," Drew said, taking the box with a surprised tone in his voice and shocked look in his face.

They stepped out together. Then May went right to a grassy area, while Drew went left to sit on a bench.

May looked at the rose and noticed a tag. She walked farther away fom Drew before she read it.

Dreww noticed her moving, and he opened the box. The sapphire was indeed real. It wasn't a Pokémon this time though. It was a rose. There was a note.

_'Drew,_

_There are some blue roses. I like them better than red ones. I love you Drew. I always have._

_-May'_

The note from Drew on the rose said this:

_'May,_

_You don't know much so you probably didn't know these three things:_

_There are red sapphires too_

_I like red sapphires better than blue ones_

_and_

_I love you. I always have_

_-Drew_

May walked back over to the bench Drew was seated on.

" You love me? I love you! I know you do! I never thought you did too though!" they creid in unision.

" I thought I'd take a chance though," May started

" And tell you how I really feel about you," Drew finished.

" I love you Drew."

" I love you too May."

And they sealed their love with a passionate kiss, on a bench while the sun set.

And everyone who passed in those two minutes thought, ' Awww, how cute!'

_May: I really do like you._

_Drew: I like you too__..a__ lot_

_May and Drew kiss!_

**A/N: Like the story says, ****' Awww****, how cute!' And as ****Meowth**** says, ****' ****Dere**** lover ****burds****!' ****Except he said it for Ash and Misty, not May and Drew, but oh well.**** Anyway, more attempted humor in this story. Hope you liked the sequel. I don't like it because Drew is out of character…a lot. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
